


Last Dance (Commander Fox/Reader)

by pearlandhoneygalaxies



Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Imagines Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlandhoneygalaxies/pseuds/pearlandhoneygalaxies
Summary: The galaxy had been against them from the start. After 2 years of fighting in a war that seems never-ending and living a double life that neither are supposed to have, Commander Fox and his Senator lover become tired of having to hide their affair, and the Clone Commander of the Coruscant Guard makes a decision that leaves both with broken hearts.Song Inspiration: “Last Dance” by BIGBANG (English lyrics – all credit goes to Jenny on YouTube)Word Count: 1678 words*Disclaimer - I do not own anything from the Star Wars universe except for my Senator reader, nor do I own anything related to the song or chosen lyrics. All credit to BIGBANG and Jenny for the song.*
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Reader
Series: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Imagines Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Last Dance (Commander Fox/Reader)

_What I thought was forever is now coming to a close._

_Years passed; here we are at our final curtain calls._

_Seems like they're all leaving me, and I'm standing all alone._

_Is this the end, no this can't be it._

In reality, I didn’t know why we had stayed together for so long. It was obvious to my friends and his brothers that our hearts weren’t as invested in this affair as they had once been. The thrill of having to sneak around and hide our little trysts had vanished. I remember being upset we couldn’t reveal our love to the people that mattered the most to us. He would remedy my sadness with a hug and a kiss. Now, we simply passed each other in the hallways, nodding in acknowledgment. No more secrets. No more lying to our friends. No more time being consumed by each other. More freedom. So why didn’t I feel liberated?

_Remembering all the memories from long ago,_

_All the people in our lives that chose to come and go._

_Now we're running out of time, but the world's gonna live just fine._

_Even without us, no this can't be it._

We had so much in common. That’s probably why we bonded in the immediate aftermath of the throngs of lust and attraction so quickly. We were kindred spirits. My father had walked out on my pregnant mother, he had never had a father. We were both considered pawns, used simply to remedy larger disasters and deal with the aftermath of other peoples’ messes. Whenever he lost a brother during a mission, I was there to console him and reassure him that, as the Commander of the Coruscant Guard, it was never his fault. That he had never knowingly sent one of his brothers to their untimely deaths. Similarly, whenever a vote in the Senate only seemed to escalate the Clone Wars, he was there as my shoulder to cry on.

_Back when she, my mother used to tell me all the time,_

_The world it'll break you down_

_But just stay strong and then you'll be just fine,_

_It never left my mind, hey._

Looking back over the course of our 2-year relationship, I couldn’t help but wonder where we went wrong. We used to be so in love that it hurt. Hell, my friends can probably still remember a time where I was so in love with him that I could barely walk straight. His friends use to tell me how he couldn’t sleep without holding something. His hand would search the empty bedsheets for my sleeping form, and often a pillow was enough to fool him back into the depths of his slumber. He would murmur my name softly, and his face would relax into a smile so sweet and innocent that even Dooku himself would have been unable to lay a hand on him.

_Back when we were young, we were so happy every single day,_

_Despite not having anything but us, but still we did just fine._

_Don't know where I'll be heading now._

Together, we learned that we didn’t need money to be happy. It was the small things in life that mattered the most. And, as our love blossomed out of the seeds of lust and blind attraction, we were happy only when we were together, when only the stars were the witness to the bonding of two souls. We completed each other. Where did that aching feeling of love go? When had it started to fade, only to leave behind irritation and blind rage at the mere mention of the other?

_So I'll sing this one last song,_

_And baby I promise I won't be long,_

_Just wait for me until then,_

_We will meet once again._

Never had I imagined Fox to be the one person to absolutely shatter my heart. I had given it to him, with the promise of not needing expensive clothing or luxurious vacations; all I wanted in return was his heart. My heart was irrevocably his. I thought that we had a chance at a future, that the Republic had a chance at ending this damned war. Never in my wildest dreams had I considered that the war would be the reason we would drift apart.

_Take my hand I'll pull you close,_

_In my arms where I'll miss you most,_

_Let's just cherish this moment,_

_Let the time slow on down, just one last dance._

Fox used to dance with me at the end of every day, out on my balcony overlooking the never-ending traffic of Coruscant and shadowed by the velvety might sky, twinkling with little diamonds. The stars were often the only witnesses to our affair, of limbs tangled together late in the night, of the kisses shared after a hard case. I never felt safer than when I was in his arms and feeling the rumble of his voice as he hummed along to whatever melody was playing on the holorecorder. Not even my darling brother had given me such a sense of security. Time always seemed to slow, traffic seemed to fade away, and the stars shone brighter whenever we danced. I remember Fox saying how he wished he could pause this moment in time and stay with his cyar’ika forever. I would always respond with a kiss, which almost always would lead us to the bedroom.

_All the lights on us are slowly dimming down, yeah_

_But I'll be fine in the dark as long as you're around._

_Hate to think this is farewell,_

_I wish that I could stay, but really I can't, I can't find a way._

Ever since I was attacked on a diplomatic mission, I had been scared of the dark. The shadows always seemed to follow me, taunting me with whatever lurked in their depths. Fox was always there by my side; a gentle hand on the small of my back often guided me back to safety. He was my light at the end of the tunnel. But, if Fox is gone now, how am I going to escape the darkness?

_Back when she, my mother used to tell me all the time,_

_The world it'll break you down_

_But just stay strong and then you'll be just fine,_

_It never left my mind, hey._

My mother knew I was heartbroken the minute I returned home. After sitting me down with a steaming mug of tea whose sweet, spicy scent reminded me of my darling Fox, I broke down. In the aftermath of the death of ARC Trooper Fives of the 501st Legion, I told her how, one night after making love, he immediately left the bed and started getting dressed again. I had sat up, asking him if he was needed by the Coruscant Guard for an urgent matter, and he responded coldly how I had no business sticking my nose where it didn’t belong. I started to cry; the entire ordeal was so reminiscent of how one would treat a one-night stand that I started seeing red in the corners of my vision. Even now, I still don’t think I’ll ever be able to find another man to replace Fox because the only person I want **is** Fox.

_Back when we were young, we were so happy every single day,_

_Despite not having anything but us, but still we did just fine._

_Don't know where I'll be heading now._

Suddenly, every little aspect of our relationship seemed to change after that morning. The way his helmet was always left on the kitchen counter irritated the shit out of me. My mindless humming and whistling while I washed the dishes or folded his cleaned blacks used to make him crack a small smile; now he irritably told me that he would prefer peace and quiet when he came home.

_So I'll sing this one last song,_

_And baby I promise I won't be long,_

_Just wait for me until then,_

_We will meet once again._

“This isn’t working.” Fox told me one night, after coming home later than usual. I nodded; body numb and mind blanking. “I think we need a break..” he continued. I didn’t hear anything else that fell from those pillowy-soft lips; the same lips I kissed every morning when I woke up. They continued moving, forming words I could no longer hear as I felt my heart shatter beyond repair. As he turned to leave, my hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He turned, eyebrow raising, and my heart ached at the familiar motion. “Please.” I whispered; voice broken. “Will you dance with me, one last time?” Gaze softening, he nodded and extended his hand.

_Take my hand I'll pull you close,_

_In my arms where I'll miss you most,_

_Let's just cherish this moment,_

_Let the time slow on down, just one last dance._

This dance was different from any other we’d shared; our hands weren’t clasped as tightly. Our bodies were so far apart that we must’ve looked awkward to any onlookers stuck in traffic. We were avoiding each other eyes and seemed to relish in the silence that flooded the apartment. As the last notes of the song faded away, he kissed the top of my head one last time and parted from me.

The moment the door clicked shut, I fell to my knees and bawled. Time seemed to slow down as I bawled for the lost love of the man that had fallen out of love with me. Bawled for the way the rest of the Coruscant Guard suddenly avoided me like the blue shadow virus. Most of all, I bawled for the child growing in my stomach, a product of the forbidden love shared between a senator and a clone commander. What I didn’t know was that Commander Fox did the exact same thing in the closed quarters of his barracks, surrounded by his brothers. I didn’t know of the way Thorn, Thire and Stone would exchange worried glances, or the way Hound stayed awake nearly every night to soothe Fox whenever he pulled himself out of slumber by screaming out for me.

And I would never know, because we had already shared one last dance.


End file.
